Save Me From Myself
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Another version of "In Love And War" Nasir, Sandra's cousin. goes to visit her, and then when he comes back to Jasmine it's a totally new person. Jafar/Jasmine, Jasmine/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize.

Summary: Jasmine is married to Nasir, Sandra's cousin. The marriage isn't as happy as people thought it would be. In this story Jasmine was married to Aladdin and she was seeing Jafar on the side, and she ended both relationships. She knew she wasn't being fair to either of them.

"Okay I will be back in a few weeks or so, I'm going to visit Sandra. Please don't have any visitors in the house while I'm gone. I love you," Nasir told Jasmine.

"I love you too," Jasmine said kissing him.

Nasir left Jasmine, and somebody knocked at the door.

It was none other than Jafar, the one who she once loved, who blew up her room when she chose Aladdin over him.

"Hey," Jasmine said smiling.

"Hey Jasmine, I just came over to check on you, to see how you're doing," Jafar smiled back.

"Oh I'm fine, how are you doing?" asked Jafar.

"Really lonely, I wish I had someone to talk to. I really have no friends, except you and Aladdin. Aladdin and I are friends now, we were roommates actually. Then Aladdin decided to get married to a really nice street girl named Annabella. He says hi too, and hopes you're doing well," Jafar told Jasmine.

"Well I'm glad that we can all let bygones be bygones and you guys are friends finally. Hey I'm really not supposed to have visitors in here, but please come in. I need company," Jasmine lead Jafar into the room.

Jafar and Jasmine sat down on the couch.

"So Jasmine, how's the marriage to Nasir going?" asked Jafar.

"Pretty good, he can get a little overprotective sometimes though, that's why he doesn't like visitors in the house. Though he'll probably understand it gets a little lonely. Why don't you stay a few nights," Jasmine suggested.

"Sure, anything to make you happy," Jafar smiled. They talked about old times, and ate a lot of junk food, mainly those Arabian chocolates which Jasmine loves. It was time to go to bed.

"Do you want to share my bed or you can sleep in Nasir's room," Jasmine suggested.

"Well, does it matter to you?" asked Jafar.

Jasmine laughed.

"We've shared a bed before, it's okay."

"Good point," Jafar replied back.

Jafar kissed Jasmine lightly on the forehead, and they passed out in each other's kissed Jasmine lightly on the forehead, and they passed out in each and they passed out in each other's arms.


	2. The Fight

Meanwhile over at Sandra's house, Sandra noticed that Nasir had been drinking a little too much, and he passed out in Sandra's chair. He even missed the bathroom, and had urinated on Sandra's chair.

"What is up with my cousin, he never used to be this way? This was my favorite chair! I guess we have to hide the alcohol," Sandra told Genie.

"Let's get him out of here as soon as we can, makes me wonder how he treats Jasmine," Genie told her.

"Nasir, you need to leave now, this is unacceptable behavior. Getting drunk and peeing on the chair," Sandra told him.

Genie poofed Nasir home.

Nasir saw Jasmine with Jafar, not kissing or anything. They were just talking and hanging out.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NO VISITORS?!?!?" Nasir exclaimed.

"Oh hello my love, I had missed you so much," Jasmine came up to him and started to kiss him all over.

"Please cut the small talk, who is this guy?" asked Nasir.

"He's just a friend, I asked him to stay a few nights with me because I was lonely," Jasmine told Nasir.

"How could you? What did I say about no visitors. I am sure there was stuff going on between you two, you made love on MY COUCH and my bed!!!!" Nasir exclaimed.

"NO!!! I swear we didn't do such a thing," Jasmine cried.

"How could you Jasmine? I thought you loved me, now I see you were just fooling around," Nasir smacked Jasmine across the face so hard she fell to the floor.

"How could you hurt such a wonderful person?" Jafar approached Nasir.

"I am so sorry Jasmine, I did not mean to hit you that hard. Please forgive me, I just don't want to lose you to him or anybody else. I love you so much, you complete me Jasmine," Nasir begged for Jasmine's forgiveness.

Jasmine stood up and kissed him.

"I love you too Nasir, and I am really sorry. I should've not let him in, but he insisted on visiting me. He wouldn't go home when I told him, he was so clingy. I was with him at one point, we went out. We weren't exclusive though. I was married to another guy at the same time, back in the days I used to fool around like that. But trust me, I would never cheat on you. I love you more than I loved either of them ever. When I chose to marry the other guy over him, he got all jealous and he blew up my room almost killing me," Jasmine explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, I would never do that to you my Princess," Nasir kissed Jasmine on the lips and gave her a red rose.

"It's so beautiful, now hold on a second I have to have a word with Jafar to make it clear to him that it's over between us and that I love you not him," Jasmine said kissing Nasir again.

Jafar took Jasmine in to the garden.

"Jasmine what you were saying is a lie, I never clinged onto you like that. You invited me into the house. Nasir is minipulating you into saying all this stuff about me, I know you don't mean it," Jafar told her.

"I do mean it, I hate you. I always have, we were never together. You are nothing more than an evil, jealous, minipulative, jerk. You always were and always will be. I love Nasir, and you just can't accept that, please get out of my life and never come back," Jasmine pushed Jafar.

"No Jasmine, what you're saying is not true, I can see it in your eyes that you don't mean it. He's minipulating you to saying what he wants," Jafar pleaded trying to straighten out Jasmine.

"You know, you're the one who's minipulating me. Just stay out of my life!" Jasmine pushed him out the door.


	3. YOu Were Right

"Maybe he's right, maybe Nasir is minipulating me into saying this stuff? No! I have to stay with him. I love him, besides we're ruling the kingdom together, I will not walk out on my duties. I know where I belong and I have known for a long time now. I have to make it up to Nasir somehow," Jasmine thought about it.

Meanwhile Jafar showed up again.

"How many times have I told you? I don't love you I love Nasir, go away and don't ever come back," Jasmine told Jafar.

"You're just saying this because Nasir made you. I know in my heart it's not true," Jafar said. Jafar lost control of his actions and leaned over and kissed Jasmine.

Jasmine found herself kissing him back. It was the best feeling Jasmine has ever felt in a long time, but she knew it could never happen.

Jasmine backed away from the kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?!?!?" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Jasmine I am sorry, I lost control. I still love you Jasmine, I always will. While Aladdin was your first love, you were mine and I will always love you. That's why I can't let you stay with him. If you don't want to be with me I accept it, but I can't let you stay with him and let him beat you up like this," Jafar tried to make sense with Jasmine.

Jasmine felt bad about everything she said.

"Maybe Nasir doesn't even love me. I am sorry for everything I said to you, I didn't mean it. I regret every word. Unfortunately this is just how it has to be. Nasir hasn't been home since he said that he loved me and it would never happen again. He's been away for so long, I think it's time I forget him, but I just can't leave him. I want to make father happy," Jasmine started crying.

Jafar took Jasmine into his arms and held her, Jasmine sobbed softly, her sadness melted away as she was feeling comfort in Jafar's arms.

"I will always love you," Jasmine said softly.

"I will always love you too," Jafar replied back.

"Please stay for the night," Jasmine asked him.

Jafar nodded, and the two of them walked to the house holding hands. In the mailbox, Jasmine found a letter from Nasir.

It said:  
Dear Jasmine,

I am leaving you today, I have met somebody at the bar, and I love her more than I ever loved you. You are nothing to me, you never were. It was all a lie. I am ending this marriage.

Nasir

Jasmine broke into tears.

"You were right all along," she said softly.


End file.
